gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Purple Sapphire (fusion)
Purple Sapphire is the fusion of Purple Sapphire (right palm gem) and Purple Sapphire (chest gem), created by GemCrust. Appearance Purple Sapphire has an appearance similar to that of other Sapphires, however as she is a fusion she is larger than other Sapphires. Her skin is a light warm purple color, and she has one light purple eye, no nose, and full lips. Her hair is lavender in color and is in a long and voluminous ponytail with a bang covering half of her one eye. Her gemstones are on her chest and in the palm of her right hand and are bright purple in color. She wears a purple dress with a black, dark violet, and dull purple top with dull purple rounded shoulder pads and matching gloves. Her dress has three main layers, those being dull purple, dark purple, then black, Personality Nothing is known about this Purple Sapphire's personality, though it can be assumed that like other Sapphires, she is calm and collected. Abilities Purple Sapphire possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Unique Abilities * Future Vision: Like all Sapphires, Purple Sapphire has future vision which allows her to see the future to an extent. * Levitation: When nervous, scared or upset, Purple Sapphire floats uncontrollably and gravity doesn't apply to her. Gemology Gemstone Information * Sapphire is the traditional birthstone of September, and is the zodiacal sign of Virgo and Libra. ** Historically, it was the birthstone of April. ** Sapphire is the national gemstone for the United States and Greece. * Throughout history, sapphire has symbolized truth, sincerity and loyalty. ** In times of antiquity and the Middle Ages, the term sapphire actually referred to lapis lazuli, but in the early nineteenth century, the description and definition of sapphire was changed to the corundum variety we know today. * Sapphire is typically very durable, and considered to be one of the hardest materials on earth. ** It is the second hardest substance on earth after diamond, rating 9 on the Mohs scale of mineral hardness. * Sapphire is a member of the corundum family and is closely related to ruby; the red to pink-red gem-quality variety of corundum. ** Most corundum is opaque to translucent and heavily included, suitable only for industrial use, including the production of abrasives used for sandpaper and machining of metal, plastics and wood. ** Corundum itself is not a very rare mineral, but gem quality corundum is extremely rare. ** Since ruby is a member of the corundum group, it is closely related to sapphire and thus shares some properties, such as hardness, composition and double refraction, with sapphire. * While blue is the most traditional and classic color for sapphire, sapphire is actually found in a variety of different colors. ** Sapphire colors are best viewed under natural daylight. In artificial or incandescent light, sapphire colors can appear darker and inky black-blue. ** Sapphire colors are a result of trace impurities. Impurities for Blue Sapphire are Iron and Titanium. ** Sapphires that are not blue are often referred to as fancy sapphires. Fancy sapphire is typically traded using color-specific names, such as yellow sapphire, green sapphire or purple sapphire. ** Some famous sapphires include the Rockefeller Sapphire, Burma Blue, and the Star of Asia.' Gemstones Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Gems Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Original Characters Category:Sapphire Fusions Category:Sapphires Category:Double Fusions Category:Purple Sapphires